Rain
by nekrep
Summary: Wer ich bin, wollt ihr wissen? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte keinen Namen. Oder vielleicht hatte ich einst einen, aber ich hatte ihn vergessen. So lange war es her, seit er das letzte mal gerufen wurde...  Bisukes Geschichte


Hey! Also, das ist schon eine etwas ältere FF von mir. Es war mein erster Versuch ^^ Aber ich bin doch ganz zufrieden damit ;) Würd mich echt freuen, wenn ihr sie lesen und danach vielleicht eure Meinung dalassen würdet :D  
>Also dann, viel Spaß ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Regen.<p>

Schon wieder. Seit Tagen regnete es nun schon, ohne Unterbrechung. Aber daran war ich gewöhnt. Es regnete immer dort, wo ich hinkam. Die grauen Wolken folgten mir. Ich wusste nicht warum. Vielleicht war ich es selbst, der diese grauen Wolken erzeugte. Und der Regen, vielleicht waren seine Tropfen meine Tränen, die schon vor so langer Zeit versiegt waren.

Wer ich bin, wollt ihr wissen? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte keinen Namen. Oder vielleicht hatte ich einst einen, aber ich hatte ihn vergessen. So lange war es her, seit er das letzte mal gerufen wurde. Es war meine Mutter, denke ich. Aber auch sie hatte ich verloren. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr an ihr Gesicht erinnern, an ihren Duft, an ihre Stimme. Ich wusste nichts. Nur, dass die Wolken meine Begleiter waren.

Mühsam stand ich auf und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte in einer kleinen, verfallenen Hütte Schutz vor dem Gewitter gefunden. Es war kalt hier drinnen, und feucht, aber auf jedenfall besser als nichts.

Ich würde bald weiterziehen müssen, sonst würde ich hier verhungern. Aber erst, wenn das Gewitter nachgelassen hätte. Ja, dann würde ich weitergehen. Etwa einen Tagesmarsch von hier entfernt gab es ein Dorf. Vielleicht würde ich dort ein Bleibe finden. Aber ich bezweifelte es.

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich schon früh auf. Der Regen hatte tatsächlich nachgelassen. Es nieselte noch leicht, aber die Wolken hatten sich größtenteils verzogen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Zuerst ging es über eine weite Ebene. Das Gras fühlte sich weich und angenehm kühl unter meinen wunden Pfoten an. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, von der Schnauze bis zur Schwanzspitze. Als Hund hatte man es wirklich nicht leicht. Oder vielleicht auch schon, doch ich nicht. Seit mehr als vier Monaten war ich nun schon unterwegs. Ich war durch viele verschiedene Gegenden und Dörfer gekommen, hatte viele verschiedenen Menschen getroffen, aber nirgends konnte ich lange bleiben. Ich war immer weitergezogen, auf der Suche nach einer Familie die ich nicht hatte, nach Freunden, die ich wahrscheinlich nie finden würde.

Es war schon dunkel als ich endlich das Dorf erreichte. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte war sein Name Konoha. Der Weg hatte länger gedauert als ich gedacht hatte. Ich war müde und ausgehungert, aber ich wollte noch bis zum nächsten Morgen warten bis ich mir etwas zu Essen suchen würde. Man weiß nie welche Gestalten einem während der dunklen Zeit über den Weg laufen konnten. Auch damit hatte ich schon so einige Erfahrungen gemacht.

Ich suchte mir also in einer der vielen, kleinen Gassen einen Schlafplatz und legte mich nieder. Ich war müde und schon bald fielen mir die Augen zu und ich fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Rot. Hitze. Überall um mich herum. Das Feuer verbrennt mein Fell... Ich höre die Stimmen meiner Geschwister... Sie rufen um Hilfe. Ich brauche auch Hilfe. Helft mir! Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Irgendetwas liegt auf mir. Was ist es? Helft mir doch! Mutter! Brüder, Schwestern! Ich kann nichts mehr hören, nichts sehen... Ich bekomme keine Luft. Ich will aufstehen. Ich kann mich aus der eisernen Umklammerung des Etwas befreien... Ich will laufen, aber da ist kein Ausweg. Alles ist rot um mich herum. Wo sind die anderen? Ich gehe los, suche nach dem Licht des Himmels, nach einen Ausgang..._

_Frische Luft! Endlich frei! Noch immer kann ich kaum etwas sehen. Aber ich kann riechen. Ich rieche Blut...Tod...das ganze Dorf riecht danach. Und ich höre die Schreie. Ich laufe los, weg vom Tod, weg von den Schreien. Laufe los, in eine ungewisse Zukunft..._

Ich erwachte mit einen unterdrückten Schrei. Schon wieder hatte ich denselben Alptraum gehabt, der mich schon seit meiner Flucht aus dem zerstörten Dorf verfolgte. Ich hatte dort mit meiner Familie gelebt. Wir sollten zu Ninken ausgebildet werden. Es war mein größter Traum. Doch dann griffen uns abtrünnige Ninjas aus einem andern Land an. Sie vernichteten das gesamte Dorf. Es stand in Flammen. Das etwas, das mich damals gerettet hatte, war meine Mutter gewesen. Sie hatte mich mit ihrem eigenem Körper beschützt. Nachdem ich mich aus dem eingestürzten Gebäude befreit hatte konnte ich den Ninjas und der Flammenhölle entkommen. Seit dem hatte ich mich irgendwie durchgeschlagen.

Nun war ich hier, in Konoha, dem Dorf der großen Ninja. Hier lebten die Besten. Aber warum war ich hier? Ich hatte keinen Namen, keine Familie und keine Ausbildung. Also warum?

Weil ich noch immer meinen Träumen hinterher jagdte.

Einige Zeit später machte ich mich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Die Sonne stand schon hoch, doch sie wurde von einigen grauen Wolken verdeckt. Meine ständigen Begleiter. Es musste schon Mittag sein. Ich hatte lange geschlafen.

Ich machte mich also auf den Weg. Ich lief viele Gassen und größere Straßen entlang, kam bei vielen Läden vorbei. Es duftete herrlich, aber ich traute mich nicht näher. Wer weiß, man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Nach einiger Zeit blieb ich in einer Seitengasse stehen. Ich war erschöpft, und meine Pfoten brannten schon wieder höllisch. Vorsichtig leckte ich darüber um den Schmerz zu lindern, doch es half nicht wirklich etwas. Müde ließ ich mich auf die Straße sinken und legte den Kopf auf meine Pfoten. Ich wollte nur kurz ausruhen. Nicht lange. Nur ganz kurz...

Als ich wieder erwachte, stiegen mir sofort diese fremden Gerüche ich die Nase. Sie waren mir vollkommen unbekannt, aber gleichzeitig auch so verdraut. Vorsichtig schlug ich die Augen auf. Ich befand mich in einem hellen Raum, soviel konnte ich feststellen. Er hatte ein Fenster, durch dass das wenige Licht, das die Wolken durchliesen, hereinscheinen konnte. Der Raum war ausgestattet mit einem gemütlichen Bett, auf dem ich lag, und einigen Grünpflanzen, die diesen angenehmen Duft verbreiteten. Aber es roch nach noch etwas anderem. Nach Fleisch! Irgendwo in der Nähe wurde gerade frisches Fleisch zubereitet! Ich wollte schon aufspringen und dem Duft folgen, als ich Schritte aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte. Sie näherten sich meinem Zimmer. Ich duckte mich und wollte mich unter der Decke verkriechen, doch schon wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Mann trat ein. Er war großgewachsen, hatte silbergraues Haar und trug ein Stirnband das er bis über sein linkes Auge gezogen hatte. Auch seine untere Gesichtshälfte war verdeckt. Erst dann viel mir auf, das Stirnband trug das Zeichen von Konoha! Ein echter Ninja!

Als der Mann bemerkte, dass ich aufgewacht war, kam er vorsichtig auf mich zu. Ich rutschte noch weiter auf dem Bett zurück und ließ ein leises Knurren aus meiner Brust aufsteigen. Es klang allerdings nicht sehr angsteinflößend.

Der Mann lächelte. "Keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun. Hier, ich hab etwas für dich. Du musst bestimmt Hunger haben!" Mit diesen Worten stellte er eine Schüssel mit frischen Futter vor mich und trat dann zwei Schritte zurück.

Ich musste vorsichtig sein, ich kannte diesen Mann schließlich nicht. Also...Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten. Ich hatte schrecklichen Hunger. Ich stürzte mich auf die Schüssel und begann das Essen hinunter zu schlingen. Das hatte zur Folge das ich mich verschluckte und heftig husten musste. Der Mann vor mir lachte. Leicht ängstlich schaute ich zu ihm auf.

"Mein Name ist Kakashi," sagte der Mann. "Wie lautet deiner?"

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich sagen sollte, also schüttelte ich nur den Kopf.

"Hast du keinen?", fragte der Mann wieder. Ich nickte leicht.

"Hm...lass mich kurz überlegen... nun denn, dann bist du ab jetzt...Bisuke. Einverstanden?"

Wieder nickte ich leicht. Hatte ich gerade einen Namen bekommen? Ich konnte es nicht so recht glauben.

"Ich habe dich auf der Straße gefunden, völlig ausgehungert und verletzt, also habe ich dich zu mir mitgenommen. Du musst viel erlebt haben."

Ich senkte den Blick und nickte leicht.

"Ich glaube aber, dass du auch sehr stark bist. Möchtest du vielleicht bei mir bleiben? Ich würde dich ausbilden, und zusammen mit meinen anderen Ninken würdest du sicher ein gutes Team werden!"

Ninken? Hatte ich gerade tatsächlich Ninken gehört? Dieser Mann...Kakashi, würde micht ausbilden? Zusammen mit anderen Hunden? Ja, das war kein Traum! Das war die Realität! Ich hatte endlich wieder einen Namen! Eine Familie und Freunde!

Ich schaute auf und sah, wie sich die Wolken langsam lichteten. Ich war sie endlich los, meine ständigen Begleiter. Und dann sah ich sie, nach so langer Zeit, endlich wieder.

Die Sonne

* * *

><p>So... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^ Und wie schon gesagt, mich würd eure Meinung dazu interessieren, was ich gut gemacht habe, wo ich mich noch verbessern könnte, ...<p>

lg nekrep :3


End file.
